dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscayne Bay
Biscayne Bay '''is a location both in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|DEXTER]]'' and in real life. '' It is a large shallow lagoon that separates the city of Miami from Miami Beach, FL Season Two After treasure hunters made the gruesome discovery of some of his victims in an Underwater Graveyard, the unknown killer was dubbed "The Bay Harbor Butcher," deriving from the location and Dexter's method of dismemberment. To play it safe, Dexter moved his boat to a different marina. Thereon, Dexter dumped his victims' remains into the Gulf Stream, a powerful and swift ocean current that originates at the southern tip of Florida. Eventually, the bags ended up in the North Atlantic. Dexter, with Rita and the kids, spent time on his boat on Biscayne Bay. Season Five Dexter kidnapped Robert Brunner from under the Julia Tuttle Causeway, a bridge that crosses Biscayne Bay. He was going to kill Brunner, until he discovered that he was wearing an ankle monitor which proved that he was not one of Lumen Pierce's abusers. While under the bridge, Dexter thought to himself, “Poor Julia Tuttle, the mother of Miami. They named this bridge after her in her honor, Now it’s crawling with pedophiles and sex offenders. So much for honor.” ("First Blood") Season Six Nick was baptized by Brother Sam off the shore of Biscayne Bay ("A Horse of a Different Color"), and later drowned by Dexter in the same location ("Just Let Go"). Season Seven Dexter is shown giving Hannah McKay a ride in his boat, which frightened her to death. Also, Biscayne Bay beaches are shown at various times, such as Hobie Beach and the beach near Papa's Cafe. Season Eight In the series finale, Dexter turned off life support for his adoptive sister, Debra Morgan. He carried her body out of the hospital and took her away in his boat, crossing through Biscayne Bay out to sea. As the storm approached, he dropped Debra into the ocean. Sadly, he watched as she disappeared from him forever. He then headed closer to land as the hurricane approached. ("Remember the Monsters?") Search parties found the wreckage of his boat about a mile offshore of a Miami Beach barrier island -- but not his body. It was assumed that Dexter was dead. In reality, he had survived and faked his own death by taking a motorized life boat to the shoreline of a Biscayne Bay island. He then moved away from Miami, isolating himself from those he cared about, as a way to "protect" them. The last scenes showed him working as a logger in the Pacific Northwest. ("Remember the Monsters?") See: Dexter's Rented Room. News Report After Storm "The search has been called off for missing Miami Police Forensics Specialist Dexter Morgan, who is now considered a drowning victim by Miami Metro Police officials. The U.S. Coast Guard and Miami Police Dive Team have been searching for Morgan since not long after the man went missing in '''Biscayne Bay during last week's hurricane. According to police officials, Morgan's boat called Slice of Life broke up in the storm and was found adrift just off Virginia Key island. There was no trace of Morgan on board. It is still unclear why Morgan was piloting the 24-foot Century boat during such severe weather. "The boat was found in open water. Morgan's destination and purpose for being at sea is a mystery," officials said. The boat was found in two pieces drifting away from Virginia Key. "We're not sure what destroyed the boat - but, in a storm like Hurricane Laura, it is not surprising a boat of that size was turned to kindling," Letch said. U.S. Coast Guard said no mayday call was made to Coast Guard from the boat. The Coast Guard did, however, report having responded to over 15 distress calls during the storm. Morgan was not one of them. The boat was three-quarters of a mile to one mile off shore and the water was about 45 feet deep with a water temperature of about 89 degrees at the surface. Dexter Morgan worked as a Forensic Technician with the Miami Metro Police Department. He was a blood spatter specialist and helped solve many high profile cases in Miami-Dade over the course of several years, including the Bay Harbor Butcher Case." Trivia * People that have been on Dexter's boat in Biscayne Bay (for various reasons) include Debra Morgan, Rita Morgan, Cody Bennett, Astor Bennett, Miguel Prado, Lumen Pierce, Travis Marshall, Evelyn Vogel, and Hannah McKay. Most have also gone farther out to the Atlantic Ocean. For example, when he took Miguel saltwater fishing, and when Travis stole Dexter's boat to sacrifice him in The Lake of Fire tableau. Biscayne Bay Trivia * Biscayne Bay is a shallow, semi-enclosed lagoon that is approximately 35 miles (56 km) long and up to 8 miles (13 km) wide, located on the Atlantic coast of South Florida, near Miami. * Most of the bay is a shallow estuary. Freshwater from the mainland mixes with salt water from the sea. * Average depths range from six to ten feet. * The bridges that cross over Biscayne Bay from Miami to Miami Beach (barrier island) are the Venetian Causeway, MacArthur Causeway, and Julia Tuttle Causeway. Rickenbacker Causeway connects Miami to the barrier islands of Virginia Key and Key Biscayne across Biscayne Bay. * In 1975, Biscayne Bay was designated as a state aquatic preserve. Related Pages * Miami * Slice of Life * Papa's Cafe * Hobie Beach * North Atlantic * Gulf Stream * Julia Tuttle Causeway * Bay Harbor Butcher 18 * Underwater Graveyard * Dexter's Rented Room Gallery Biscayne Bay.gif|Biscayne Bay Biscayne Bay, Miami skyline.jpg|Biscayne Bay, Miami skyline Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Dexter's modus operandi Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Beaches & Water Areas Category:Indexter